Shrikes Story Extract
by Jake Shrike
Summary: This is just a small page in what could be a big story
1. Chapter 1

Summary:It is a bit short. But it is my first story

Rating T for gory fight scene

Shrikes Story

Shrike sat up, he was in some kind of jail cell; with plasma beam bars trapping him in here. He noticed a guard by the door 'WHERE AM I?' Shrike asked the guard in his drone of a voice, the guard turned to look at him went to speak then decided not to and turned away. Shrike got angry and his eyes flashed red 'I SAID, WHERE AM I PUNY ONCE BORN! He unsheathed his claws 'I wouldn't try that if I were you' said the guard chuckling. Shrike ignored him and went to stab the guard standing close to the plasma bars, his claws were going through the bars when a nearby bar conducted onto Shrikes claw and sent him flying back into the wall 'I WILL GET MY REVENGE PUNY HUMAN' Shrike said calm fully. But Shrike had recently had a secret weapon compartment installed in his foot; he crouched down by his boot and flicked a switch on his arm, his boot slid open and in the secret compartment was a Swiss army knife, a small flare gun and 2 plasma grenades. He whipped out the knife; he then flung it at the guard's foot. The knife twisted in a spinning motion then hit the guards leg and cut right threw blood spurted out of the stump forming a puddle on the floor the guard screamed and went down and landed in his own blood. Shrike reached through the plasma bars, ignoring the electricity surging through him, grabbed the guard and his knife and dragged him through the bars ignoring his cries of pain as the electricity hit him. The guard's eyes were wide with fear his uniform was covered in blood and his skin was burned in some parts due to the plasma bars. Shrike unsheathed his claws again and with a swift movement cut open the guard's stomach and threw him against the wall; his organs leaked out: Liver, Lung, Spleen, Large intestine and Small intestine. The guard screamed threw up and watched as his sick dripped into his chest onto his legs. Shrike watched while all this was happening. He walked up to the guard looked for the key card, picked it up, wiped the sick off and opened the door. The guard was breaking into a sweat; Shrike turned around to look at him then walked off down the corridor and looked at some of the other prisoners. There was another stalker and he said 'HELLO LET ME OUT I WILL HELP YOU ON YOUR ESCAPE' Shrike glanced at him and decided it would help to have another stalker like himself helping him, there was a human, a mercenary with a big pistol in his hand. Shrike let him out as well and said to them both 'I have agreed to let you out, on the condition that you will do as I say or I will strike you dead' and walks off with them following he reaches the end of the corridor rips the door off and throws it away. He then walks out of the door and sees…

This was just an extract I will extend it if you give it a good review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating T for goriness

Chapter 2

All was well in Rogues roost, until the door to the prison flew off its hinges. Smoke covered the doorway all the nearby Green Storm troops loaded there Laser rifles and pointed them at the doorway a stalker walked out 'HELLO PUNY ONCE BORNS.' Said the freed stalker and laughed an evil laugh like a gun being fired. He didn't even flinch as the Green Storm fired at his Titanium armour. He laughed even louder as his shoulder pads slid away and plasma rifles slid out and fired at the soldiers, they screamed and a few fell down. Then the mercenary walked out holding a Rapid Fire Sniper or RFS; he pulled the trigger and shot the remaining troops dead, then out of the doorway walked Shrike. He said 'NICE WORK, MAYBE YOU AREN'T SO USELESS AFTER ALL' and simply walked over the dead bodies a soldier screamed as Shrikes foot went through his chest; the soldier vomited blood and looked at his stomach, his liver was missing and his ribs were half gone his heart was leaking blood. Everything else was missing the soldier screamed and died screaming. Shrike walked up to the airstrip; there were 2 airships docked at the bay, Shrike looked at them both, one read MBEMBE MK II and one read STRIKE SHIP VK III, Shrike decided that the strike ship sounded good. He walked up to the strike ship and cut open the door the mercenary followed along with the Stalker.

Once they were on the ship and flying Shrike said 'SO WOULD YOU GENTLEMEN BE KIND AS TO TELL ME YOUR NAMES?' Shrike asked. He eyed them both with his red eyes glowed faintly as he talked. 'Err... my name is O'lando Raindolf' he said a bit nervously 'I go everywhere with my RFS AKA. Rapid Fire Sniper' said O'lando smugly and pulling his RFS out and mock aiming it. 'MY NAME IS BLADE' said Blade unsheathing his claws. 'I AM A FAN OF FIRE' he said pulling out his flamethrower turret stored in his chest. Shrike went back to driving.

The Strike Ship MK III landed at Airhaven to refuel at mid-afternoon. Shrike, Blade and O'lando walked out of the Airship glancing around there was not a single person in sight. Shrike walked into a bar and noticed the lights were off 'what is going on here? Not a single person in sight apart from me' said O'lando looking around; he walked into a night club with the neon sign flashing THE FLYING MACHINE. He walked out immediately a minute later 'NO ONE IN THERE WHAT IS HAPPENING?' he then sat down. Blade walked down into the lower levels where the storage is. 'SHRIKE I THINK YOU SHOULD SEE THIS' he said with no emotion. Shrike walked down into the lower levels 'SHIT!' shouted O'lando 'FUCKING HELL' he swore again. There was a load of bodies skinned and covered with flies walking over them; some are hanging upside down but all of them are skinned. Shrike looks at them with no emotion or disgust. He walks around the bodies 'THIS IS NO HUMAN WORK, IT IS THE WORK OF A STALKER' says Shrike and walks deeper into the lower levels of Airhaven O'lando says 'W…where are you going?' in a scared voice and dreads the answer and follows.


End file.
